California Dreamin'
by LOSTrocker
Summary: GorgeousSmile and I are teaming up again. What happens when Mark and Joanne get promoted at their jobs and have relocate to Cali? How will their lovers and friends deal? Will they support them or turn away?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I bet you guys thought I was dead uh? Nope, I'm still alive. Since a lot of people asked me to get back into the RENT fandom, I did but I'm not alone. Yup, that's right, GorgeousSmile and I are teaming up again to bring you this newest story for our Mark and Phoebe saga. Angel is alive and other bohos are mentioned! We'll update when we can!

**Bated by: **Matt Garvey (the website won't let put the link in so just search his name if you want to check out some cool Highlander stories)

**California Dreamin'  
By: LOSTrocker and GorgeousSmile**

**Chapter One: Chirp, Chirp:  
**  
Mark was hesitant as he entered Alexi's office. She was on the phone when  
he came in. Still, she waved him forward. He took his place across from her.  
Mark heard the last bit of conversation.

"Yes, thank you. You won't regret it. I promise." Alexi said before  
hanging up and turning her attention to the filmmaker. "I bet you're  
wondering who that was."

"Actually, I was wondering why you called me in." Mark corrected. He  
could really care less who she was talking to. "I'm not in trouble am  
I?"

Alexi couldn't help but laugh at that one. "You? Mark Cohen, in trouble?  
Puh-lease."

Mark breathed a sigh of relief. "Great, I can breath easily now."

"This all goes back to the person who was on the phone Mark." Alexi  
informed, pointing to the phone on her desk. "That was a friend of mine in  
Burbank Studios."

"The one in California?" Mark questioned.

"The one and only." Confirmed Alexi with a smile.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, let's say a little birdie gave them some of your footage and they  
fell in love with it."

"Let me guess, you're the little bird?"

"Chirp chirp."

"I can't believe you." Mark retorted.

Alexi was offended. This wasn't the kind of reaction she was hoping for.  
"Why you're welcome." She said sarcastically. "I don't get why  
you're so pissed off Cohen. Some people would kill for this."

"You're forgetting, I'm not most people!" he returned. "I just  
wished you would've talked to me about this first."

"I am talking to you about this first." She reminded him.

"No, you're not." He argued. "From what I gather, we're a few  
minutes late. Do I even have time to think about this?"

"You got a week." Alexi confirmed.

"I'll get back to you."

"You better or you're a complete **." Alexi cursed at him.

Mark stormed out of Alexi's office, slamming the door shut on his way out.  
Once outside, he leaned up against it. Alexi didn't understand. He wasn't  
like her, he couldn't just pick up and move across the States. He had his  
family, friends. They all were here. If he left who would take care of them?  
**  
TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Joanne's Turn:**

Joanne nervously walked down the hallway of the firm, questioning eyes  
staring at her making her even more anxious as to why her boss called her  
down to his office. She knocked on the door and her boss's eyes darted up to  
her, almost taunting.

"Jefferson, have a seat." He said in his rough voice, pointing to the  
chair in front of his desk.

Joanne simply nodded, and sat down, neatly crossing her legs and folding her  
hands in her lap. "What can I do for you sir?"

Finally a smile broke out on his face, his eyebrows shooting straight up,  
"How many times have I told you, Joanne? Call me Robert."

Joanne nodded again, relaxing under his smile, "What can I do for  
you…Robert?"

"California." He said leaning back in his seat, putting his feet on his  
desk. "You ever been?"

Joanne nodded, "Yes."

"Good, so you'll know your way around."

"When I was five." She added,

Robert smiled, "So you'll relearn your way around."

"Um, what do you mean?" Joanne asked.

"You know you're one of my top lawyers, Joanne, don't deny it  
either." He said pointing a finger at her, "Anyways, the firm down in  
Cali called, they need help with one of their cases, so they asked me to send  
someone, one of our best, and I've picked you." He put his hands behind  
the back of his head, waiting for Joanne's appreciative thank you, but  
instead he heard the opposite.

"Wow…" Joanne said, "I don't know what to say. I'm flattered you  
would choose me out of Steve and Rick, (the other top lawyers) but now is  
not really a great time. My wife is in this off-Broadway show-"

"Are you turning me down, Jefferson?" he asked with a raised brow.

"No Sir, I mean…I just…" Joanne stuttered.

"Look this is a wonderful opportunity, one you shouldn't pass up." He  
firmly stated, "It's only for four months, five months tops. We'll fly  
you out there for free, your hotel and transportation is free, they are even  
letting you bring your wife for free…plus, you'll get a raise. And if  
you win that case…you'll be living the lawyer dream, Joanne."

Joanne ran a hand through her hair, liking the sound of this opportunity,  
but Maureen was here, and she knew the diva wouldn't want to leave New York  
for even a few months. Maureen practically lived, breathed, and dreamed New  
York, it was her home, and home was where ever Maureen was.

"Listen, I'll let you talk it over with Maureen, and you can sleep on  
it." Robert said, "But I'm going to need an answer tomorrow  
morning."

"Okay." Joanne nodded, standing up to leave.

"But Joanne..." He said before she could leave, earning her attention,  
"You'd be really stupid to turn this down…"

"Yes, Sir." She replied, and left the room, her mind running a mile a  
minute.  
**  
TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Mark Tells Phoebe:**

Mark came home to an empty loft. He knew better. The last time he came to a  
vacant loft, he wasn't alone like he thought he was. The film maker heard  
moaning coming from the living room, and spotted Mo and Jo going at it like  
rabbits, now most normal guys would love to see that, but he wasn't most  
guys. Mark still couldn't get that image out of his head.

"I'm home!" Mark made known as he slowly walked the loft.

"In here!"

Mark smiled when he heard Phoebe. He followed her voice into the kitchen. She  
was getting a soda. "Hey," she greeted with a smile. "Want one?"

"Something stronger then beer." He said.

"It's still early." Phoebe reminded him. It wasn't even seven yet.

"Well, I need one."

Phoebe knew that tone. It was the tone that spoke of Alexi's wraith. She  
tossed him a cold one. "What kind of hell was brought on you today?"

Mark slumped down on the sofa. Phoebe sat next to him. He sighed before  
giving her the dreaded news. "I got promoted."

Phoebe beamed. "Baby, that's great!" she threw her arms around him.  
When he didn't respond, she knew something was up. "Shouldn't you be  
making out with me right now instead of going all sad face on me?"

"I would gladly make out with you," he assured her. "I just don't  
thinking transferring to California gets me into the mood."

Phoebe understood now. "Are you serious?"

"Dead."

"So, what does this mean? What did you tell Alexi?"

"I told her I need to think about it." He answered. "What do you  
think?"

Phoebe blinked. "What do you mean what do I think?"

"What if I took it?" Mark asked.

Phoebe didn't want to pressure him. This was all up to him, but to be  
honest, anywhere he went, she would follow. She told him this. "Hey, I'm  
with you a hundred percent."

Mark smiled. He should've known as much. Getting Phoebe's consent was the  
easy part. How many of his other friends were going to react was a totally  
different story. He rested his head on her shoulder. He needed a five minute  
break here. His head was spinning.

The film maker didn't get much of a breather. Roger and Mimi came bursting  
in. Their hands were all over each other, trying to remove their clothes in  
the process. The two love birds didn't even notice Mark and Phoebe until  
Phoebe cleared her throat. They stopped.

"Oh hi," Roger said, pulling apart from Mimi.

"You know, you think I'd get used to that, but I'm not." Phoebe  
teased.

"Hey, payback is a **." Mimi returned playfully. The dancer and the  
rocker could recall a number of times catching the other couple in the act.

Roger studied Mark's face. He didn't look so good. "You look like **  
man," the rocker "complimented".

"Gee, thanks." Mark said with an eye roll.

"Seriously, when I think you can get no paler." Roger couldn't resist  
that one.

"Blow me," Mark spat before storming off into the bed room, slamming the  
door behind him.

"Was it something I said?" Roger yelled at him.

"Roger, just knock it off. Mark isn't in a playing mood right now."  
Phoebe informed.

"Ya think?" the rocker returned. "What's his damage?"

Phoebe didn't know how to answer that. It wasn't her place. It was  
Mark's. God only knew how long it would be before this ugly cat came out of  
the bag.

**TBC…**


End file.
